


Best Laid Plans

by myriddin



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Tori is crushing hard, and Jade plays it cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tori's plan fails, but everything still works itself out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

"A date?"

There was a note of incredulity to Jade's tone that made Tori wince, though a touch of interest did give her a bit of hope. They'd been dancing around this thing between them for months now. The more time that passed, the more she felt that perpetual spark between them began to magnify, and Tori was beginning to feel the strain. She needed to make a move; even if she crashed and burned, it was still worth knowing she tried.

The Latina looked away, shuffling her feet. "Yeah. I was thinking we could do something simple, you know, spent some time together."

"Sure, why not. Might not be a complete waste of time."

Tori gaped and Jade winked before taking her leave, sauntering down the hallway with Tori's eyes glued to her swaying hips.

xx

Tori had somewhat of a bad luck streak when it came to making plans. Half the time, the things she did didn't go as planned, or ended up ruined or damaged in some way. With this in mind, she remembered to be very careful as she planned her and Jade's date, meticulously paying attention to every detail.

She picked a night she knew her sister and her friends all had plans, to make certain there were no interruptions. She reserved tickets weeks in advance to an outdoor concert, knowing the headlining band was one Jade loved. She'd packed a basket full of Jade's favorites, figuring they could have an early dinner in the nearby park, a clean, open area that tended to be fairly empty by late afternoon.

Everything seemed perfect.

Her anticipation, her jumbled nerves, her girlish excitement, all of it was almost unbearable with the waiting.

Then, the day she planned for the date, it rained.

Jade snorted when she opened the door to her date, soaked through to the bone despite her jacket, her face downcast. Finding her petulant expression adorable despite herself, Jade shook her head and smirked. "Try not to drip too much on the floor. I'll go get you a towel."

She returned a few moments later with a stack of towels, watching as Tori stripped off her jacket and began to rub at her wet hair with one of the cloths.

"You know, Vega, we might not be able to go out, but we're still the only ones here. It'll be that way for hours."

She watched as the crestfallen look in Tori's eyes slowly shifted as realization set in. Tori looked up to see the glimmer of mischief in Jade's own gaze, giving her only a second of warning before the other girl lunged at her. Elated, Tori slipped out of Jade's grasp, flashing her a teasing smile before taking off down the hallway.

As Jade finally caught up with her, they made their way down to Jade's bedroom in a tangle of intertwined limbs and increasingly bare bodies, teasing touches and kisses rained over enticing expanses of skin.

Perhaps the day was not so wasted after all. And they'd finally find a way to deal with all that tension.


End file.
